


【带卡】童话里都是骗人的

by hatakechris



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, F/M, 带卡 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:07:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22210786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatakechris/pseuds/hatakechris
Summary: 恶龙土和将军卡，以及骑士阿飞，有阿飞围观带卡doi场景，非3p，有调教暗示，注意避雷。
Relationships: 带卡
Comments: 5
Kudos: 98





	1. （上）

童话里都是骗人的

在很久很久以前，火之国的大陆上，一直流传着关于恶龙的传说。

传说恶龙无恶不作，口吐烈火，所到之地一片焦土，财宝，少女都会被恶龙掳走，再也不见踪影。火之国在恶龙的阴影下民不聊生，于是王室组建了军队讨伐恶龙，在旗木将军的带领下，在终结之谷上与恶龙展开厮杀，虽死伤无数，最终得以封印恶龙。

但是当英雄们凯旋而归时，圣女纲手却说出了恶龙将会卷土重来展开报复的预言。

在火之国公主15岁那年，漆黑的恶龙出现了，带着复仇的火焰，掳走了公主，随后不知所踪。 预言中只有最勇敢无畏的骑士才能彻底打败恶龙，将公主从地狱中拯救，拯救公主，拯救火之国。

如今，距离公主被掳走已经过去了两年了，无数骑士前赴后继，然而别说是恶龙的巢穴，连恶龙的鳞片都摸不到一片。背负着人们的希望的曾经封印了恶龙的旗木将军也再也没有出现，传说他已经被恶龙杀死，也有传言说他被恶龙污染了灵魂，已经失去了信仰离开了国家。

但是，有一天，平凡的一天，转机出现了。

是的，转机出现了，阿飞在心里为自己打气，自从自己从昏迷中醒来，内心深处就有一种奇怪的使命感，他相信自己降临到这个世界的使命，就是为了拯救公主，那位公主，一定就是自己命定之人。因此两年来他从未放弃寻找，如今他终于确定了恶龙的巢穴的位置，握着爷爷给自己的团扇，阿飞愈发确信自己就是预言中的骑士，打倒恶龙，拯救公主，就是阿飞的使命。

因为阿飞是不同的！

阿飞小心翼翼地靠近这个隐藏在深山魔法中的洞穴，凭借爷爷教的法术，他完美地掩盖住了自己的气息，一步一步接近了洞穴的中心。

渐渐地，黑暗潮湿的洞穴深处开始有微弱的光芒闪烁——传说恶龙喜爱收集金光闪闪的东西，阿飞屏息凝神继续前进。突然，一声压抑的喘息打破了黑暗的寂静，阿飞吓了一跳，慌忙将自己完全隐藏在阴影里，连呼吸也放缓到极致。

凝神细听下，他很快听到第二声喘息，压得很低，但是能听得出是个男人的声音，带着难掩的欢愉，还隐隐夹杂着水声和撞击声，阿飞反应过来这是什么了。

家里那个看起来没比他大多少岁但是非要自称是他爷爷的爷爷每次和自己那个朋友在房间时候，就会弄出这样的动静！

传说中龙性本淫，果然如此！

循着光亮和声音，阿飞很快抵达了洞穴尽头，转过拐角，眼前突然一亮，阿飞藏在拐角处偷偷一眼扫过，眼前赫然是一片开阔明亮，与像是人类居住的石屋，无数金灿灿的东西随意地堆在地上，数盏油灯将每一个角落都照得明亮，而房屋的正中，摆着一张巨大的石床，石床上——即使早有预料，阿飞还是僵住了——石床上，跪趴着一个一丝不挂的银发青年，阿飞从来没有见过这样好看的人，他很白，头发也好皮肤也好，即使在暖黄的烛光照耀下也白得耀眼，像是被画在纸上的人一样——只是那白皙的皮肤上布满了暧昧的青紫色痕迹。而此刻白发青年正仰着头喘息着，手紧紧抓着床单，脸上布满潮红，尤其眼尾红得像是点了红妆，连同嘴角那颗沾着水痕的小痣都活色生香起来。那一瞬间，阿飞心跳都停了一瞬，感觉整个灵魂都被那一抹红和那颗痣吸走了。

银发青年没有发现他，只是喘息着，于是阿飞注意到了他张着的薄唇，嘴角有微微撕裂的痕迹，那平日里一定也缺少色素的嘴唇被咬得红肿，泛着水色，殷红的舌头无力地伸着，发出一声声暧昧的呻吟，两只手指伸过来，夹住那半截红舌玩弄着，带出更多晶莹的液体。

是伏在银发青年身上的人——或者说龙，恶龙保持着人形，看起来比清瘦的银发青年强壮许多，两翼收拢着，细长的尾巴缠在青年的腿上，可怖的性器几乎全埋在青年体内，他一手搅弄在青年的口腔，一手抓着身下人的银发，强迫他仰着头。他不像青年那样沉醉，反像是在不紧不慢地享用着猎物，青年屁股红肿，已经布满了指痕巴掌印，显然已经被使用很久了。恶龙每次抽出时几乎整根抽出，带出不少白浊的液体，甚至带翻依依不舍的肠肉，插入时也是整根没入，将窄小的后穴撑到极致，青年配合着他的动作塌腰迎合，满室之内肉体撞击声不绝于耳。

“有客人来了呢！”恶龙突然抬头扫了一眼阿飞的藏身处，身下被操干得失神的银发青年闻言惊了一下，恢复一丝清明的眼睛几乎是瞬间锁定了阿飞的藏身处。

阿飞定了定神，确认自己脸上的面具还好好呆着，便缓缓走了出来。

“这位客人有何贵干啊？”恶龙用带着性欲的声音懒洋洋地问。

他回过头来，露出的另外半张脸上布满了可怖的疤痕。

“我是阿飞……我……”阿飞呆住了，刚刚准备好的说辞顿时被忘得一干二净。

恶龙嗤笑了一声，就着与银发青年下体相连的姿势抱着他坐正了身，银发青年被他搂在怀里，因为被进入得更深而忍不住呻吟了一声，同时，整个人也彻底暴露在“来客”面前。银发青年本能的想要蜷缩起来，却被恶龙死死的控制住动弹不得。反抗仅仅一瞬间，察觉到恶龙的意图后银发青年迅速强迫自己放松下来，任由着对面的人打量他赤裸的淫荡的身体。

布满情欲痕迹的身体。

手腕、胸膛、腿根还残留着之前被捆绑的红痕，被玩得又红又肿的乳头上戴着银色的乳环，小腹微微鼓起，下半身的毛发被剃得一干二净，勃起的肉棒上却插着细长的尿道棒，根部还系着红绳，随着被操弄而摇晃着漏出几滴前液，交合的地方被精液、汗水和肠液弄得一塌糊涂。

“真乖，”恶龙低下头蹭了蹭青年被汗水濡湿的银发，拨开了挡住左眼的几缕银发，“毕竟你看，对面可是来拯救你的骑士，不好好表现的话说不定就不会被救了哦。”恶龙语气温柔，手摩挲着青年的小腹，然后在阿飞惊惧的目光中拔出自己的性器，在青年的小腹上狠狠一按，只听噗嗤一声，二人交合的地方瞬间喷出一股淫靡的白浊——显然已经被内射过几次了，青年死死咬着嘴唇没出声，任由恶龙摆弄，大腿的肌肉痉挛着，被束缚着的前端却渗出更多的前液。

恶龙饶有兴趣地观察阿飞的反应，“那是作为第一个找到这里的骑士的奖励哦，是不是精彩的表演？毕竟公主大人可贪吃了，无论喂多少都不满足，每次射给他他都舍不得的好好夹着呢！怎么，看傻了？传说中的公主不但是个男人，还是个淫荡的喜欢被操的男人，”恶龙掐着青年的下巴，强迫二人对视，“看看，你真是太淫荡了，吓到纯洁的小骑士了，真可怜啊，被谎言欺骗的骑士啊。”

青年脸上的红潮褪尽，他没有看僵在原地的骑士，而是抬眼望着恶龙，尽管遭受了那样的对待，青年似乎没有受到影响，他沙哑的声音温和而坚定，“我不会走的，我不会离开你的，我对你发过誓，这一次我一定会遵守诺言。”尽管处境窘迫，青年声音依然温和而坚定，他回过头，平静地看向阿飞，“谢谢您，阿飞先生，正如您所看到的，我是自愿留在这里的，还请您回去吧，回去转告纲手大人，不要再找我了，至于酬劳和信物的话……”

“旗木、卡……卡、卡西？”戴着奇怪的面具的骑士，终于说出了来到这里的第一句完整的话，“您是旗木将军？我见过您的画像……传说中的封印了恶龙的勇士，怎……怎么会……”

卡卡西怔了一下，“我已经舍弃那个身份了，如今的我只是卡卡西，我毕生所学都已经教给了鸣人和佐助，鸣人会继承王位，鹿丸和小樱都会辅助他……”

“留在这里？为什么？！您明明是英雄，是您拯救了国家，您封印了恶龙，您……”

“是啊，”恶龙嘲讽地笑了，“怎么，接受不了你心中的英雄如今变成了一个只会在曾经的敌人胯下承欢的玩物？啊啊，其实他真的是你们的英雄哦，”恶龙故意加重了“英雄”两个字，手指掐住卡卡西被乳环穿透的红肿的乳头，卡卡西像是被刺痛一般阖上眼，“为了大义他可是什么都做得出来，违背誓言也好，亲手绞杀友人也好，甚至连同他自身，都可以当做交换的筹码，你看，这个人已经舍弃了尊严，舍弃了自我——没有一丝犹豫的，毕竟牺牲他一个，换来火之国的和平，实在太划算了。”

阿飞说不出话了。

“可怜的骑士，火之国的王族不敢说出和我做的交易，竟然想出这种谎言来欺骗你们送死……”恶龙甩了甩尾巴，虽然笑着，冰冷的杀意却笼罩了整个洞穴。卡卡西一惊，猛地站了起来，恶龙猝不及防来不及收手，手指扯到乳环瞬间撕裂了穿刺的伤口，殷红的血顺着胸膛流了下来。“你干什么？！”恶龙脸上的笑意顿时被焦急取代，转瞬又变成森森冷意，“你激动什么，既然缔结过契约，只要你不违抗我，我就不会再杀火之国的人，毕竟如今只剩下对你的怨恨的我对其他人也不感兴趣……”

但是谁能眼睁睁的看着心中的英雄受此侮辱呢？阿飞红着眼怒吼着挥舞着团扇扑了上来，不料反是卡卡西先出了手，阿飞只觉得眼前一闪，便被人抓住了手腕摔在地上。

“不愧是旗木将军呢，风采不减当年啊！”恶龙在身后面无表情地鼓掌。

卡卡西垂下眼，扯过一旁架子上的帕子随意擦了血痕后披了件白袍，却仍赤着脚，走到了阿飞身旁，微微叹了口气，“辛苦你了，回去告诉纲手大人，我未曾后悔过，不要再找我们了，我从来不觉得这是牺牲，他们也无需愧疚，我的幸福就在此处，我的前半生奉献于国土，如今我只想过宁静的生活，不要再来打扰我们了。”

“您、您分明是被这畜生……”

“我不管你们怎么看待我评价我，但是这是我自己的选择，”卡卡西神色一肃，“但是请尊重带土，带土他……这是我和带土之间的事！”

那一瞬间卡卡西身上的气势把阿飞震住了，他好像看到了传说中那个一往无前的将军，以至于差点没反应过来卡卡西在说什么。

“等、等等，带土……？你叫他带土？”

骑士缓缓摘下了一直戴着的漩涡面具，露出了半边英俊帅气的脸——另外半边则布满了恐怖的伤疤。

骑士的面具下，是一张和恶龙一模一样的脸。

“如果他是带土的话，那么我是谁呢？”

tbc.


	2. （中）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 黑化土，ooc

最开始的时候，卡卡西常常梦见带土。

那时候他以为他们只会短暂的分开一阵子，他期待着与带土的重逢。他时常梦见黑发少年天真又澄澈的圆眼睛，习惯了宫廷尔虞我诈生活的早熟的卡卡西，第一次见到那样漂亮、清澈的眼睛，他几乎被灼伤了眼。

梦里带土还是那条笨笨的黑龙，连人形都化不好，不是露出了翅膀就是忘了收尾巴，又或者长出了尖尖的角，为此卡卡西没少嘲笑他是个笨蛋，而琳会耐心地鼓励他，然后在一人一龙闹得不可开交的时候，好脾气地把他们拉开，叮嘱带土小心不要碰到卡卡西的伤口——卡卡西是被琳捡回去的，在父亲“自杀”后他遭到追杀，独自一人逃到了火之国边界的深山里，重伤濒死之际，被来到山里采药的琳和带土救了下来。

琳是边界一个小村庄里的孤女，带土是一条失去了父母的黑龙，也是受伤后被琳捡了回去，从此与琳在偏僻的山野里相依为命。

安详宁静的山村与世隔绝，宫廷里的明争暗斗恍如隔世，卡卡西在那里养了半年的伤，度过了人生最安静祥和的一段时光。

他醒后的第一眼便注意到黑龙漂亮的眼睛，罕见的纯正的黑色。很快，他也注意到了黑龙追逐着少女的眼神，情窦初开的笨拙样子让卡卡西忍不住就想嘲讽他——好像面对带土时，引以为傲的早熟与冷静都不复存在，他就像一个普通的15岁的少年那样任性吵闹，等带土和他大吵一架后，心里莫名的酸涩好像也冲淡了不少。

半年后，卡卡西的伤几乎痊愈，父亲的朋友自来也先生也找到了他，卡卡西向少女许诺，等他安顿下来，就回来接他们，他会给琳介绍最好的老师，一定会帮琳成为火之国最出色的医生，会帮琳和带土过上最好的生活。

“等到那时候，希望我们三个再也不用分开。”

少女强忍着哽咽说。

卡卡西也是这么期待着的，等他回到水门老师身边，等到战争结束，等到平定内乱，他一定要好好报答他们，等到那时候他可以告诉他们他真正的姓氏，他可以拜托纲手大人来教琳，可以更接近带土一些，或许有一天……

只是卡卡西没有想到，他离开后敌人也顺藤摸瓜找到了这里，卡卡西接到消息半路折返时琳已经被掳走，自来也被敌人拖住，他和带土深入敌营，千钧一发之际，黑龙觉醒了本源的力量，获得了空间魔法。只是虽然救出了琳，卡卡西却失去了一只眼睛，而带土为了保护他被魔法击中，半边身体伤得血肉模糊，不得不陷入沉睡，沉睡前，龙化状态下的带土把自己的一只眼睛送给了卡卡西。

“黑龙一族的力量大半来源于眼睛，这只眼睛送给你，卡卡西，就当是庆祝你终于可以回家了……等我醒来，一定会去找你们的，”奄奄一息的黑龙呛出一口血沫，给卡卡西留下的最后一句话：“琳就拜托你了。”

那之后，卡卡西把琳带回了火之国中心木叶，他拜托了纲手做琳的老师，自己则跟随着水门，开始平息内乱与复仇的斗争。

那时，他时常想起带土。带土的眼睛蕴含的空间系魔法帮了他很大的忙，暗杀也好征战也好，他几乎无往不利，他望着镜子里红色的竖瞳时，常觉得好像带土还陪在他身边。

他期待着重逢的那一天，他会告诉带土他的眼睛很厉害，他很强大很勇敢，并不是一个笨蛋。

然而再重逢时，少女死在他的雷切之下，他重伤昏迷被水门带走，迟来一步的黑龙暴走，本该是治愈系的木系魔法瞬间扫平了整个战场，撕碎了几乎所有的人，血流在脚下汇成了地狱。

拥有着空间系魔法的黑龙一路如入无人之境，驱使着名为“九尾”的次等龙族掀起了一场单方面的屠杀，国王水门封印了九尾又拖住带土，卡卡西拖着重伤的身体赶到战场时，已是满目疮痍尸横遍地。

卡卡西认出了黑龙，长大了许多的黑龙的半身还留着无数伤痕。

但是卡卡西意识到，即使是水门也无法对抗带土的空间魔法，暴走的黑龙已经没有任何理智可言，只有拥有带土的一半力量的他才能阻止带土。

那天之后，卡卡西再也没有梦到过带土，永无止境的黑夜里只剩下浓稠的鲜血和哀鸣。

那一天，他杀死最好的朋友，封印了梦中的黑龙，失去了最尊敬的老师。

曾经以为即将到来的美好未来一夕之间化为灰烬。

鸣人尚且年幼，纲手姬不得已掌权，卡卡西便辅佐她理政稳定家国，一边亲自教导着老师的孩子。转眼之间十年过去，他成为了火之国新的旗木将军，是纲手最得力的助手，是鸣人最信赖的老师，他功成名就，孑然一身。

然而令人没到的是，十年后，黑龙冲破了封印卷土重来了。

“我没有再次开战的意思，”黑龙冰冷无机质的红瞳扫过此刻一片凌乱的宫廷，“当年我暴走伤人，你们也封印了我十年，算是两清，我只有一个条件——把杀死琳的凶手交由我处置。”

卡卡西在被紧急召回的路上，就已经听说了带土的要求。

“但是，那根本不是你的错，琳被黑魔法污染——”

“那也是我没有保护好她，”年轻的将军垂下眼帘，“况且把这个所谓的真相告诉带土又有什么意义呢？我已经杀死了那些谋害琳的人，难道要带土再去把那个国家夷为平地吗？反正我确实是最后的凶手没错……”

纲手皱紧了眉头，“卡卡西，鸣人还需要你，火之国也还需要你”

“纲手公主的意思是，要由着黑龙掀起战争吗？火之国还经得起战争吗？”大公团藏的声音冰冷而尖锐，“我以为旗木将军早已经做好了为国捐躯的准备。”

“卡卡西是平定战争的英雄，”纲手冷冷地看了会议的众人一眼，“因为惧怕战争的威胁拱手把火之国的英雄送给敌人，诸位不怕失了民心不怕遗臭万年吗？况且卡卡西的眼睛是对付那只黑龙的唯一武器，一旦让黑龙取回了那只眼睛，我们才是真正的自掘坟墓！”

团藏不为所动：“眼睛也不是非旗木将军不可，只要与黑龙签订和平契约，然后把这只眼睛移植到别人身上，倘若黑龙真的愿意承受反噬的代价掀起战争，我们正好趁机彻底杀死他以绝后患，如果黑龙真的能遵守契约，我们也能得到喘息之机，等新人完全掌握了空间的力量……至于担心失去民心，只要瞒下这件事即可，纲手公主，大局为重啊。”

一直沉默听着的卡卡西抬起了头，“这只眼睛我不可能交给别人，这是我唯一的要求。”

纲手望着他的目光充满了痛苦与悲伤，“那只黑龙已经不再是你认识的带土了，卡卡西，他……”她几乎能想象到一旦把卡卡西交出去他会遭受到怎样残忍的对待。

卡卡西摇了摇头，轻声说道，“我已经做好准备了。”如果报复他能让带土感到好受一点的话，即使千刀万剐又何妨呢？

签订契约当天夜里，没有与任何人告别，卡卡西独自离开了木叶，凭借着空间魔法的力量，他瞬间抵达了当年一起居住过的小院外面，带土在这里等他。

“特意给你留了一晚上的时间告别和收拾行李，来得真快啊卡卡西。”

他推开陈旧的木门，化成了人形的带土就坐在屋檐下，月光洒在他完好的半张脸上，那一瞬间卡卡西几乎以为他看见了那年12岁的带土，总是坐在屋檐下等他训练回来，再皱着包子脸埋怨说“卡卡西你好慢啊！”

冰冷的红色竖瞳扫过了卡卡西手里提的小箱子——他只带了两本书和一套备用的衣服——如果带土决定立刻杀死他的话，这些就算陪葬品了。他也想过再带点什么，只是环视一圈居住了十多年的空荡荡的屋子，最终把父亲的刀和鸣人送的礼物收好，给跟随自来也在外的鸣人留下了信解释清楚这一切，托他有空帮父亲和琳扫一下墓，别的再找不出什么可以带走的东西。

带土嘲讽地一笑，“真是可怜啊旗木将军，那么努力做一条忠心耿耿的狗，到头来还是被轻易的抛弃了呢，确实不如做我的狗呢。”

“……”

“好了，脱掉衣服。”

卡卡西僵了一下，随后顺从地脱下了上衣，带土扫过他脖颈下两个不显眼的硬币大小的法阵，脸色彻底冷了下来，“我记得我只要求封印掉你的大部分魔力吧。”

“这是我自己要求加的，假如有外力想要强行夺走这只眼睛或者破坏这个法阵的，会立刻连同我本人一起彻底炸毁。”

卡卡西抬眼望向他，冷静地说出了分开十三年后的第一句话。

“嘭！”带土掐着他的脖子猛地把他抵在了院墙上，刚刚的空间魔法榨干了卡卡西最后一点魔法力量，失去魔法与衣服防护的皮肤直接撞上了粗粝的院墙，后背顿时一阵火辣辣的痛，只是这点疼痛相比起窒息的痛苦来说实在不算什么，卡卡西几乎本能地想要反抗，又堪堪止住，缺氧的大脑轰鸣着，下一秒却又有新鲜的空气涌进来，同时涌进来的还有带土更加冷漠的声音，“裤子也脱掉。”

卡卡西恍然觉得自己飘浮在空中，眼前所有的一切都变得不真切起来，他看见自己贴着墙壁勉强站好，裤子很快掉到了地上，他听见带土评价他因为常年征战而伤痕累累的身体“真丑”，随后便感到带土抬起他的一只腿，戴着手套的两根手指直接插进了后穴潦草而野蛮地扩张了几下，接着，身体便被火热而粗大的肉棒彻底贯穿，那一瞬间他以为自己被撕成了两半，但是后穴还忠诚的把被撕裂抽插的痛苦传递到大脑。他不知道自己有没有发出难听的哀鸣声，因为带土不耐烦的叫他闭嘴，他单脚站着，几乎站不稳，只得前倾身体抱着带土，然后死死咬住自己的手掌，尽力放松着身体让带土能插得顺畅一些。月光实在冷得厉害，他无法控制地颤抖着，只能拼命抱着眼前的人，汲取一点点熟悉又陌生的温暖。

他看着这个熟悉的院落，这里承载着他最快乐的时光，承载着他隐秘的幻想，血腥味在嘴里弥漫开来。当年少女便是在这里说着期待三人不用再分开，如今少女早已经长眠于地下，而他终于迎来了该得的惩罚，尊严、梦想都被舍弃被踩到了泥泞了，过往的羁绊混乱地搅在一起，卡卡西想，所有的羞辱和痛苦都是他该得的，能这样死在这里，也算是得偿所愿了吧，是幸福的死亡啊。

tbc.


End file.
